thirdrealmfandomcom-20200215-history
Uniform Enchantments
Uniform enchantments, standard issue. Personal items must be cleared with mission Field Commander before use for each assignment. Special Operative; Imperial Protectorate Jewelry: (1 Enchantment) Neck: Amulet 1: To activate: User grips amulet 3 times in quick succession. The "belt buckle" on his/her chest is gripped in the same fashion to deactivate the enchantments. 1. Creates illusion of standard uniform that is physical Amulet 2: To activate: User grips amulet 3 times in quick succession. The "belt buckle" on his/her chest is gripped in the same fashion to deactivate the enchantments. 1. Creates illusion of dress uniform that is physical (can be seen through with "I disbelieve") Amulet 3: To activate: Active on Equip 1. 20% Magic resist Rings: Standard usage is Ring 1 and Ring 4. On political escort, user wears ring 4 with a mix of secondary rings. Ring 1 (1 Enchantment): To activate: User keyword 1. Ring provides a 30 second 100% magic shielding spell per 24 hours. Radius is 10' sphere Ring 2 (1 Enchantment): To activate: Active on equip 1. User remains alert for 48 hours. Reuse is 1 week. Ring 3 (1 Enchantment): To activate: Active on equip 1. 20% Haste Ring 4 (1 Enchantment): To activate: Active on equip 1. Immunity to poison Equipment (1 Enchantment): Gloves: To activate: Active on equip 1. 100% protection against disarm Chest: To activate: Active on equip 1. 30% Elemental Resist Armband (bracer): To activate: Active on equip 1. Immunity to Charm Belt: To activate: Active on equip 1. 10% stamina increase Legs: To activate: Active on equip 1. 25% More likely to detect illusion and traps. Boots: To activate: Active on equip 1. 25% further jump distance. 50% increased runspeed. Head Slot: Head 1: Mask hood and cloak are one piece, not standardly equipped. To activate: Keywords 1. able to change color to forest camouflage for all 4 seasons, midnight blue, sand, snow, and stark black as well as an edge blurring effect (not an invisibility). Head 2: Often worn with amulets 1 and 2 To activate: 1. Ability to understand all spoken language Weapon (2 Enchantments): Range: To activate: Active on equip 1. Bow reuses whatever type of arrow was last used so a quiver is not required. 2. 20% range increase Sword 1: To activate: Active on equip 1. 20% improved hit chance 2. 20% .5 second stun Sword 2: To activate: Active on equip 1. 20% armor penetration 2. 20% .5 second stun Dagger 1: To activate: Active on equip 1. Dagger reuses whatever type of poison was last used. 2. 20% .5 second stun Dagger 2: To activate: Active on equip 1. 20% armor penetration 2. 20% .5 second stun Other: Portable hole or handy haversack enchantment on a belt pouch. Black Ops Jewelry: (1 Enchantment) Neck: Amulet 1: To activate: User grips amulet 3 times in quick succession. The "belt buckle" on his/her chest is gripped in the same fashion to deactivate the enchantments. 1. Creates illusion of standard uniform that is physical Amulet 2: To activate: Keyword 1. Creates illusion of plain clothes last worn that is physical (can be seen through with "I disbelieve") Amulet 3: To activate: Active on Equip 1. 20% Magic resist Rings: Ring 1: To activate: Active on equip 1. Invisibility Ring 2: To activate: Active on equip 1. User remains alert for 48 hours. Reuse is 1 week. Ring 3: To activate: Active on equip 1. 20% Haste Ring 4: To activate: Active on equip 1. Immunity to poison Equipment (1 Enchantment): Gloves: To activate: Active on equip 1. User needs less grip to scale walls Chest: To activate: Active on equip 1. Falling damage reduced 75%. Armband (bracer): To activate: Active on equip 1. Immunity to Charm Belt: To activate: Active on equip 1. Senses increased by 30% Legs: To activate: Active on equip 1. 50% chance to hit incorporeal creatures. Boots: Boots 1: To activate: Active on equip 1. 25% further jump distance. 50% increased runspeed. Boots 2: To activate: Active on equip 1. Silence Head Slot: Head 1: Mask hood and cloak are one piece. To activate: Keywords 1. Able to change color to forest camouflage for all 4 seasons, midnight blue, sand, snow, and stark black as well as an edge blurring effect (not an invisibility). Head 2: Cowl and mask. To activate: 1. Telepathy Weapon (2 Enchantments): Range: To activate: Active on equip 1. Hand crossbow reuses whatever type of bolt was last used so a quiver is not required. 2. 20% range increase Sword 1: To activate: Active on equip 1. Armor piercing Sword 2: To activate: Active on equip 1. Armor piercing Dagger 1: To activate: Active on equip 1. Dagger reuses whatever type of poison was last used. 2. 20% .5 second stun Dagger 2: To activate: Active on equip 1. Armor piercing Other: Portable hole or handy haversack enchantment on a belt pouch.